Electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles make use of batteries for energy storage. In this application, the batteries may be subject to a range of storage temperatures including subzero temperatures. At low temperatures, the available power for many types of batteries, including lithium ion batteries, is substantially reduced and the battery efficiency decreased.